Triple the Grayson
by CheerDreamer
Summary: When two girls show up the team finds out their connection to Robin. A crazy mad man is now after Dick Grayson will they all be able to agree and not fight long enough to help him and themselves? WARNING: will contain betrayal, deception, and torture.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Appellation Mountains 11:49 AM

Their mission today was to find two girls that looked so alike they could be twins. But that's not why they wanted them. These girls had amazing powers and they were using them for bad. Every place they left they would leave in ruins. So young justice was assigned to capture them and bring them to justice before they kill someone. "So…. Anybody knows how to find these two girls?" Wally asked. They were currently ridding in the bioship headed towards the Appellation Mts. It seemed as if the universe wanted to help Wally because at that moment something was preventing them from moving the bioship.

"What's going on M'gann?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm not sure the ship is trying to move but something very powerful isn't letting her move." M'gann replied. Panic started to fill the bioship they looked around trying to find the source of their problem.

"Uh guys. I think I found out the problem." Artemis said with her voice shaking. They all crowded around the window she was looking out of and there they were. The girls that they were looking for. They all got back in their seat just deciding to wait them out because they are bound to get tired. Big mistake. The other girl that wasn't holding the ship in place was able to move the earth. She got a huge chunk of it, formed it into a ball, and then threw it. She kept doing that until the ship fell to the ground. Once it hit the snow she set it on fire. All of young justice was completely shocked at what had happened. They slowly wobbled out of the ship still a little dizzy from the crash got away from the ship and stood in attack mode. They were eying the girls that they would take in one of them (the one that could control earth and fire) had strait long black hair, hunter green eyes, wearing black skinny jeans, snow boots, a sweat shirt that's hood was peering out of her fitted snow jacket, along with black wool gloves and hat. The other girl was dressed just like the first one except her clothes were gray with splashes of blue, she had deep blue eyes, and she had short curly hair. Once they saw the team walk out of the ship they were surprised to say the least. They just stood there frozen.

"We would not like to hurt you so please stand down so we can take you in." Kaldur said in an authoritative voice.

"We want him back!" yelled the girl in all black.

"Who do you want back? Did someone take someone you know?" M'gann asked concerned.

"Yes you guys did. You took our brother away now give him back!" the other girl yelled.

"we did not do anything like that!" Artemis said defensively.

"Then why do we see him standing right next to you." The first girl said trying to calm herself. Young justice was very confused and then it clicked they looked at the only other person who looked like them, and knew nothing about.

"Robin what are they talking about?" M'gann questioned.

"Aww that's cute Ai folosit numele mama si tata ti-a dat. (you used the name mom and dad gave you)" the second girl said.

"Rob what did she just say?" Wally asked super confused now.

"Yeah Robin I know almost every langue but I couldn't figure out what that one was." Conner said angrily.

"That's because it's Romani. Not many people know it since gypsies use it." Dick explained. "And they know me because they're my sisters. Am crezut c-ai murit. (I thought you were dead.)"

"Nu ne-am fugit si când am auzit mama şi tata a murit si ne-am dus sa ne intoarcem pentru dumneata, dar s-a spus că oamenii au venit şi te-a luat. (No we just ran away and when we heard mom and dad died we went to go back for you but they said that people came and took you.) " the first girl said. At this point the rest of the team was looking at each other wishing that they knew what was going on.

"So Rob are ya ganna introduce me to your very hot looking sisters?" Wally asked.

"Um sure." He pointed to the first girl in all black "that's Arianna and the other one is Alauna." Robin informed.

"I truly am sorry that you have to arrest your sisters." Kaldur said sympathetically.

"He wouldn't arrest his sisters. Maybe if we weren't triplets but we are. So I don't think that that will happen. Dreapta Dick? (Right Dick?)" Alauna said.

"Nu stiu s-a spus că vă păstraţi distrugerea la fiecare loc pe care-l vizitaţi şi păstraţi pe rani oamenii. Vor sa te arestat deci nu cunosc ca ai sa omor pe nimeni. (I don't know they said that you keep destroying every place you visit and keep on hurting people. they want you arrested so they know that you won't kill anyone.)" Robin said.

"_But we didn't do that! That was the creepy person following us!" Alauna said through the mind link that the three siblings shared._

"_who's following you?" dick asked._

"_some guy that wants our powers." Arianna said._

"_but they can't get them. There is no possible way trust me I've been trying to get rid of mine." Dick said._

"_yes he can! We are only the second generation! There is still one more!" Arianna yelled._

Now the rest of young justice was baffled. It looked like the three of them were having a mind conversation because their facial expressions were changing and they were moving their arms around. Out of nowhere a blizzard came. They all quickly ran to a cave.

"can we just arrest them and leave already?" an impatient superboy said.

"No! We are innocent of the charges on why we are being arrested!" Alauna yelled.

"I believe them." Dick added.

"you believe them because they are your sisters." Artemis said.

"well then you all better shut the hell up and listen. We are being chased by a man that wants our powers. We were headed to Gotham to warn robin. Oh by the way I am an elementrist meaning I can control earth, air, fire, and water. My sister can fly, absorb and fire electricity, is a telepath, and can do telekinesis. And Robin can create and move force fields, heal himself and others, plus teleport. This man that is chasing us can't take away are powers but has a guarantee that if he gets us pregnant we will give birth to someone that has powers. You see our grandmother was crazy and someone was going after her son to try and kill him so she prayed to the gods and goddesses of power and gave herself up as a sacrifice. In return our family line gets three generations of power. The first was our parents, the second is us and the third is yet to come." Arianna said. As if on cue someone started to shoot at them.

"_dick you need to create a force field to protect us he knows are moves and can stop them but not yours!" _ Alauna pleaded through their mind link. Dick obliged and created one at the mouth of the cave. By doing that he got a very annoyed mad man and stunned friends.

"dude you've been holding out on us." Said an impressed Wally.

"no I haven't these are a curse that I can't get rid of." Dick retorted.

Just as kid flash was about to say something else Artemis cut him off saying "not the time Baywatch."

"we need to get out of here fast!" Alauna said freaking out.

"well we can't go back the way we came because you destroyed our bio-ship. How did you get here?" M'gann asked hopefully.

"in a ship big enough for two. Dick trebuie să teleport-ne de aici sunteti singura speranta. (Dick you need to teleport us out of here you are the only hope.)" Arianna said.

"Nu! E prea departe nu vreau! Nu m-am folosit de ei deoarece parintii nostri au fost in viata! (no! it's too far I can't! I haven't used them since our parents were alive!)" Dick responded sounding panicked. He looked back at his sisters and knew that no matter what he had to do it. He was the only person that could help them since their communicators were out of service.

"ugh fine I'll do it. When I get hurt just know it's your entire fault." Dick said getting concerned glances from all his teammates. "don't worry I'm traught." He said to calm them down which didn't work. "everybody get in a circle and hold hands." They all complied. "please don't hurt too much." He muttered under his breath. His eyes stared to glow blue again just like his sisters did when they used their powers. They felt a gush of wind and then were at mount justice. They were in shock at what just happened but were shook out of it when they heard their youngest teammate cough. They looked at him to see him cough up blood then he collapsed on the floor.

"holy shit! What do we do?!" wally yelled demanding an answer.

"I'll call batman check to see if he is ok." Kaldur ordered.


	2. Chapter 2: the capture

**Hey there guys! So um I reread my first chapter and realized that I didn't explain a lot of things so let me clear some things up. When you see italic words that would be a mind link conversation and words in parenthesis is translations. So I also found out that some things might be confusing so before I get back to the action I had the characters explain some things! **

"Batman it is Kaldur. We need your assistance immediately! Something has happened to Robin-"Before Kaldur could finish Batman cut the transmition. Within seconds the zeta-tubes were announcing the arrival of batman.

_Recognize Batman 02_

He then rushed over to the circle of kids surrounding his bird. He picked Robin up then dashed to the infirmary area of the mountain. He laid him on the bed then started to inspect him for injuries. Batman was utterly confused there was nothing wrong with Dick that he could tell. Then he noticed the blood on his lips. Batman was confused yet again since there was now physical sign of internal bleeding. He was the god damn batman master detective how could he not know what is wrong whit his partner. He took a blood sample and started to scan it, when that was in progress he went back over to the boy wonder and checked his blood pressure. The outcome was normal, same with his breathing. He heard a ding noise and went back to see if he was at least poisoned. The outcome still was the same. Baffled he went out of the room he just put Dick in and stalked his way back to the other teens. "What happened." Was all he had to say to get them all nervous. "You talk now."

He pointed to Aqualad who cleared his throat before compiling to the dark knight. "Well we were on our mission to detain these two girls," as he said that he gestured to Alauna and Arianna. "When a blizzard struck. We all ran for cover to a cave before continuing to question them."

"If I may ask why were you questioning them in the first place? You were told to capture them then bring them to jail." Batman said angrily.

"Because both of them and Robin said that they were innocent. We were asking them questions when M'gann was using her powers to see if they were lying which they weren't!" Artemis retorted trying to stick up for Kaldur.

"Continue." Batman said directed to Aqualad.

"When we were still in the cave a man came out of thin air and started to shoot at us. Robin ordered us to get in a circle and hold each other's hands and we obeyed next thing we were aware of was being back here." Kaldur finished saying.

The dark knight couldn't believe this. His son had super powers and never mentioned it once. Those powers could help him in missions and since he's already good without powers he could be unstoppable with them. Knowing this a question arose in his head. "Why didn't he ever mention having powers?" everyone in the room knew that he was now talking to Alauna and Arianna which shocked them.

"Because of our complicated past and future." Alauna said bashfully.

"So do you know if Robin is going to be ok?" Artemis asked concerned trying to change the topic.

"I'm not sure I can't find anything that would have put him in that state." Batman said with regret.

"Don't worry he will be fine his body just temporarily shut down-"Arianna was cut off by batman.

"What do you mean his body shut down?" he practically growled growing upset and irritated with the whole situation.

"Well are powers are limited unless we train them. So if we go above and beyond our current point our body will shut down from exhaustion. When it is shut down it will try to heal you and prepare the body for the next time you want to go that far." Arianna finished explaining.

"Who the hell was that ass hole that was shooting at us!?" Robin yelled demanding an answer. The rest of the team was shocked. They have never seen their youngest teammate act so angry.

"Robin are you ok?" M'gann asked still concerned for her younger brother.

"I'm fine M'gann. Cine este el?! (who is he?!)" Dick yelled.

"Nu stim dar nu te opri la noi! (We don't know he won't stop following us!)" Alauna retorted.

"Cu norocul nostru are probabil pe drumul spre Gotham deja. (With our luck he's probably on his way to Gotham already.)" Arianna grimly added.

"Well then I know what your next mission will be." Batman started to say after following the conversation that the three siblings were having. "You will capture this crazy man and this time bring him straight to me. Do you understand?" the dark knight asked sternly. He looked around and saw all of their heads nod 'yes'. "Very good. Alauna and Arianna will be going with you."

"What?! Why?!" Artemis asked in fear that the new girls will distract the team and mess the mission up.

"Yeah I agree with Artemis we don't need a couple of amateurs getting in our way." Superboy said.

"They are obviously not amateurs or they wouldn't have been able to take down the entire team. End of discussion." Batman responded then made his way back to the zeta-tubes.

"Let us start to make a strategy to detain the man." Kaldur said in a serious voice. The team walked over to the couches plopped themselves down then started to think.

"What should we do about Arianna and Alauna?" Conner asked.

"We can hear you." Arianna said irritated.

"Good then you can also share ideas on how to get you away from our mission." SB said with a little too much force.

"I got it! We can use them as bait!" Artemis said with excitement filling her voice. The rest of the team just stared at her. "I mean think about it. How else are we supposed to get the attention of the man that is stalking them?"

"I like it Arty is thinking evil!" KF said.

"Shut up Big Mouth!" Artemis yelled back.

"Hey I was agreeing with you and this is the thanks that I get? Well on that case you-"Wally was about to continue to fight with Arty when Kaldur cut him off.

"Please no more arguing! I also think that Artemis's plan will work so we will be doing it. Now let us go to the bio-ship so we can begin the capture." Kaldur said with his leader voice. Once they all entered the bio-ship they were off. They decided that the best place to go would be Gotham since it is the only place that the psychotic man could have a chance of finding one of the three kids he wants captured. Robin was wearing jeans, a red pull over sweatshirt, and black converse, plus his signature sunglasses. The team had to convince him to wear his civvies so they wouldn't draw to much attention to themselves even though they were going to be in a more deserted part of Gotham. Dick and his sisters were walking up and down the street waiting for the man to strike when the rest of the team was hiding on different rooftops. The mad man appeared from some shadows and started his attack. It was too much for the young justice team. They didn't even stand a chance the moment he appeared he manipulated the shadows. By using them he managed to get them all stuck in the spots they were at. He then moved them so they were all in one straight line. He opened a jar then blew some of the powder that was in it in their faces. Their bodies immediately went limp and he carried them all away to his lair.

**So I am aware that this chapter was very boring and slow moving but I promise that it will get really good and exciting in the future chapters! I'm thinking that there will be some betrayal and deception in the next chapter… try and guess it who bonus points for those of you that get it right! Oh and I'm also thinking of bringing in a lot of other superheroes! Please leave me a review so I know if I'm doing good! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: torture

**SORRY that I haven't updated in forever but I lost my notebook!**

**WARNING: Torture is in this chapter don't read of you can't handle it. (Although I don't really get too in depth so I think it should be fine!) **

Artemis was the first to wake up. She looked around herself and saw that they were in a dark small room. They all had their arms chained behind their backs and attached to the wall. She looked at her teammates and noticed that they all had inhibitor collars on. Getting annoyed with all the silence she started to kick Wally in attempt to wake him up. "OWW! Arty why are you kicking me!?"

"This is how you repay me for being nice and waking you up?" she quietly yelled at him. Kidflash looked around then back at Artemis.

"Good thinking I'll try to wake up Kaldur and the others." He replied after a few minutes they were all awake and confused. "Rob are you sure you know nothing about the person that captured us?"

"Or, how bout the fact that he didn't want your sisters with us?" Artemis added.

"I really don't know. Something isn't adding up right." Robin answered.

"Great when we're all panicking and trying to escape you're doing mental math!" KF yelled freaking out. He received a very angry bat glare which made him shrink back.

"At least we are all together and can think of a plan." Kaldur said trying to sound optimistic.

"How we all have inhibitor collars on and are chained to the wall." Replied Conner stating the obvious.

"Well maybe we can-" Kidflash started but was cut off as the heavy iron door swung open and hit the wall. In walked Arianna, Alauna, and the man that captured them.

"How do you all like your accommodations?" the crazy man asked.

"We hate it let us go!" Wally bellowed.

"Hahaha silly, little, pathetic, needy kid. Don't worry I plan to change that. I know that if I let you kids go that you will come back with more forces and will take dear Richard away from me. So I plan to torture answers out of you from rather unpleasant ways. If you don't give me the answers I'm looking for I will kill you. I am a man that loves power. These gifted triplets have power that was given to them; therefore it can be taken away. I plan to take his power from him. Sadly, the process could kill him. If he survives, and you all are not cooperating I will kill him. Am I understood?" he looked at the teens and saw them all shake their heads yes. "I'll be sending someone to take each of you to your own torture chambers since the red head hates it here." The team all stared down KF with their own bat glare. When the evil man turned to leave Arianna graved his arm and snuggled with him. _"So that's why they aren't here. They're in on it."_ Thought Robin.

Just like the mysterious man said, strong looking buff men came in and showed the team their ways to their new rooms. "M'gann I heard that you are a telepath. Have you ever gone into other people's minds?"

M'gann's POV

"N-no." I saw his facial features change to frustration so I changed my answer so teammates and I wouldn't get hurt. "I mean yes. But only on accident."

"Why M'gann didn't you know it's not nice to mess with other people's minds?"

"I know it was on accident! They just let out so much emotion and I was worried for them or they were acting strange and wouldn't let anyone help or they were really, really bad people or-!" I was cut off by him.

"Enough I don't want to hear you petty excuses. What you did was wrong and I liked it. But since you feel regret I'm going to have to punish you. I have faith that you will joining me when your punishment is over because you liked doing what you did, and you want to keep doing it without getting in trouble. That's why I'm here to help you. Now this vile contains a poison that will keep you in a comatose state until you break the force with your powers. Don't worry I have faith that you will because if you don't you will die, and I'll be waiting for you right here when you wake up." He gave me the shot and as I was fading out of consciousness I saw him leave the room to go torture one of my friends.

Normal POV

The mad man walked into Kaldur's room next. Echem. The crazy man cleared his throat before he opened his mouth. But just as he was about to say something Aqualad interrupted. "If you wish for me to answer your questions I simply ask that you will tell me your name and where you come from." Aqualad said as fearless as he could.

"Very well then my name is Cătălin it means pure, just like I am, and I am from Romania. Now you will answer my questions. You are the leader of that misfit team. You are also the son of Black Manta is that correct?" again Kaldur's head nodded yes. "What must he say? He would be so very utterly disappointed in you. Don't worry I'll make it so that he would be honored to talk to you. If you join me and my team I am forming I will spare your friends' lives, and give you what you always wanted; your father's appreciation and proudness. How does that sound?"

Kaldur was actually considering it! When the man said that they were going to be tortured he was freaking out on the inside, but trying to stay calm to give the others faith; that everything will be going fine. Never in his craziest dreams did he think that this would be asked! Kaldur was then thinking of the possible outcomes that could happen. Let's just say he didn't like any of them. "I could never join you and I don't need my father's appreciation."

"You stupid child! You may not need it but you want it! If you want me to treat you like the rest of your friends then get ready to meet my little friend Brazen Bull!"

OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO 00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00Oo oO00OooO00Oo

Watch tower

"Has anyone seen Wally? I was supposed to bring him home an hour ago! We were going to celebrate Iris's birthday!" Flash yelled.

"He might be with the rest of the team I haven't seen any of them since their last mission. Superman said not too interested.

Just them the zeta beam announced Batman's arrival and he stormed over to the computer. The other heroes all shared a confused look. It was supposed to be Bruce's day off. He even took work off to hang out with Dick. Something is not right, but everyone is scared to ask the dark knight. "Bruce what are you doing here? I thought that you and Dick had the entire day planed?" wonder woman asked not scared of the caped crusader.

"I did but it turns out that the entire young justice team is missing. I'm trying to track them down right now." He said stoically.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Aquaman asked.

There was a ding noise that graved everyone's attention. Up popped the address of where robin was, and where batman assumed the rest of the team was. He stood up and announced to the other heroes, "All the mentors can find a partner to help them rescue their sidekick." They did as they were told. Green arrow and black canary teamed up, as did superman and Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Captain Atom, plus Flash and Captain Marvel. Once they chose their partners they all set out to find their kids.

OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO 00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00Oo oO00OooO00Oo

Cătălin then entered Wally's room. "Kid I am only going to ask you once so answer with the response that will set your faith. Tell me where you and your team are assigned missions."

Wally just stared back at the man that captured him and his friends. "Answer me child! Or you will make me lose my temper and you don't want that to happen!"

"What the hell have you done with my friends you BASTERD!?" Wally yelled getting louder with each word.

"Well if you must know I poisoned one, left one to a fiery death, and another in a room full of kryptonite. Now answer me." Cătălin said darkly. Wally just stared at the floor unable to know if he really did do all those things and to which friends did he do them to. "Fine don't answer me. But let me tell you I've been dying to torture a speedster. I haven't tortured one yet, but I have thought of many ways to painfully break the legs of one. And to make it take months after they should be fixed for them to still hurt. Last chance until I leave you here." Seeing that Wally was still in shock and not going to answer him he continued, "This is what I call small cage. It is exactly 1.5 by 1.3 meters." He then graved Kidflash and shoved him into the cage while two other men were holding guns to him. He chained one wrist to the top of the cage and the other wrist to the bottom side. "You see the beauty to this is that you are left in a painful squat. You cannot sit nor stand because of the way you are chained. Some of my friends told me about this one, they said that their victims were left with swollen and broken legs. They also said that after their supposed recovery they were still in pain, and it hurt to walk. This, my friend is how I'm going to break you." Cătălin then left leaving Wally in the cage with men guarding him.

OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO 00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00Oo oO00OooO00Oo

Artemis POV

Cătălin then walked into Artemis' room. "Hello little girl. If you are wondering on why it took me so long to get here it's because I was just having too much fun torturing your friends. You see, they didn't want to listen to me and answer a few simple questions, now that cost them. Cuz now all their fates rest on your shoulders. You can either tell me what I want to know and I'll stop torturing them or you can be just as stubborn as them and get yourself to be tortured. My question to you is how do you all enter your base? You all can't use the same door because it would take forever."

_Wait, all up to me?! They can't put that much pressure on me! I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do! Am I supposed to be a good hero and not tell but get torture, or am I supposed to be a better hero and save my friends from their torture?_ "Well, since you're taking too long to answer me guess I'll just have to get on with the torture. This is called Picana." He then began to strap me down to a chair. "Now I have to get going but after every 10ish minutes my boys here will give you a painful shock emanating from the chair. I would do it myself but there is a certain little birdy waiting for me. Now before I go I just wanted to tell you that you won't die from this. It gives off high voltage but at low current electric shocks. So it will take a long, long time till it does kill you off." He then left the room slamming the cold hard metal door behind him. I just hope Robin will be strong enough.

**I'm done with the chapter! Wooohhhhooo! Again I'm sorry that it was taking too long but I lost my special notebook that I keep all my story outlines in. Yeah I know that I didn't write about Conner's torture but that's because it's hard for me to write about strong, protective Conner getting hurt. And in case you were wondering I didn't make up any of the torture methods yet. They are all real and have sadly happened to people. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!** **PLEASE REVIEW!** **PLEASE REVIEW!** **PLEASE REVIEW!** **PLEASE REVIEW!** **PLEASE!**


End file.
